Inside Out
by ShinyGreenPanda
Summary: What am I going to do? Maybe I should just join him. Things would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to keep fighting. Keep fighting my own brother. And I certainly wouldn't have to ponder killing him.


**I don't own Charmed or any of their characters. If I did Wyatt would have been so dull in 'Forever Charmed' and Chris would have been super dooper powerful.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to strike now, Chris. We won't get another chance." Ryan tries to reason with the young witch.

Chris shakes his head "I know, Ryan. I know that."

"Then what is the problem?" Ryan waits for the answer..

"I don't know.. It just doesn't seem right. It doesn't feel right." Chris mumbles. His faith in everything was almost gone. He knew that he was hanging by a thread.

"Listen, Chris. I know he is your brother, but he needs to be taken down. For the sake of this world." 

Ryan is part demon part human. He is also one of Chris' closest friends and allies. The young man has a strength that you wouldn't expect from him. Much like Chris himself. Ryan has blonde hair, and he is an inch shorter then Chris.

"You don't understand. You don't have siblings. You don't know what it is like to have a brother and to have to be the one to _take him down_" Chris says in an annoyed voice.

"No, I don't, but you know what? It doesn't matter what I understand or what I feel! Chris, that man, he isn't your brother! Your brother is dead. He died the day that crazy psycho took over!"

Chris is about to respond, but he feels himself being pulled away from the room he is in.

"Christopher, I haven't seen you in a while." A powerful voice says.

"Wyatt. What the hell did you do?" Chris demands.

"Wow, you must have really gotten rusty with the magic, little brother. I summoned you genius." Wyatt says sarcastically, but the powerful tone is still there.

Most people are scared of Wyatt, and wouldn't even gone as far as Chris already has. By now they would be on their knees begging to be forgiven. But Chris? No, not Chris.

"Yeah, whatever you jackass. What do you want?" The younger Halliwell responds.

"Aw, that is so rude Chris. How do you get off treating your big brother like that?"

"Wyatt, cut the crap. Just tell me what you want." Chris' voice says loudly.

"Fine Chris. I want you to join me." Wyatt says annoyed that his little brother cut there verbal feuding short.

"No." Chris says shortly.

"No? You didn't even think about it." The older witch says incredulously.

"I don't have to think about it Wyatt." 

"God, Chris I don't get you. We could rule the world! Don't you get that?"

"We weren't meant to rule the world Wyatt. We were meant to help the people in it." Chris says finally getting tired of this conversation.

Wyatt rolls his eyes "We were given this amount of power for a reason! Why would we waste it on saving a few innocents?"

"It doesn't matter how much power we have. We are suppose to do good with it! Having more power then others does not make us better then them!" 

"Doesn't it?"

"No. You have lost your way Wyatt. You have disgraced our family name."

"Do you really think that?" Wyatt asks, being on the boarder line of actually being hurt by that comment.

"Yes. I do. Can you please just let me go back?" Chris asks

Wyatt waves his hand.

"You can orb now." Wyatt says sadly.

With that the room is filled with blue and white bright lights

Chris orbs to his apartment.

_What am I going to do? Maybe I should just join him. Things would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to keep fighting. Keep fighting my own brother. And I certainly wouldn't have to ponder killing him._

"Hey, babe. I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, hey, Bianca." Chris says so his girlfriend.

"How was your day?" Bianca says fully knowing the answer.

"Bad, very bad. They still expect me to kill him. My own brother." Chris answers pathetically.

"I have been thinking about that. Maybe, you don't have to kill him to end his rule." 

"Bianca, we have already been over this. We can not just throw Wyatt in a jail cell and expect it to hold him. He is too powerful for that."

"I know. I know, but I was thinking about it and I made a plan." Bianca says still unsure if it would actually work.

"Well, I am open to suggestions." Chris says willing to do anything at the moment.

"Time travel." The assassin says excitedly.

"Time travel?"

"Yes, you could go back in time and save him. Save Wyatt from whatever turned him."

"You talked to Leo, didn't you?" Chris says rolling his eyes.

"Well, yeah..." Bianca was convinced she could make her boyfriend believe that she had thought of it on her own,

"No, I don't think it is a good idea." 

Bianca picks up Chris' hand and leads him over to the window. She opens the blinds.

"Look at this Chris. Look at what he has done. There is no other way to fix this."

Chris does look. He looks at it every day, but somehow it always shocks him. San Francisco is nothing like it use to be. The trees that were there are now dead, the sky is gloomy and the buildings are broken. 

"Chris, look at me."

Chris listens to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Since I met you, I knew that you would be the man I end up with. I want to marry you. One day I want to have children with you. I want everything, but with things he way they are.. I don't see any of that happening. Not like this. Not while the world is like this."

"Okay, we will try it, but first I need to think it over." Chris says after a few mintues of silence.

"You need to get back to Wyatt. He will be wondering where you are soon."

Bianca nodds her head "Okay." She leans into kiss Chris. "Good night."

"Good night, Bianca."

Bianca shimmers away with a sad look on her face

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now. I will have more chapters soon. :D**


End file.
